Complications
by Clara Summers
Summary: AU. Two years post Angels Take Manhattan. The Ponds had swore off time-travel for that time, choosing to settle down and living a happy, normal life as a married couple. And now that Amelia has been given a full reproduction system replacement surgery, she is pregnant. But things haven't changed, even though two years have gone by.
1. Chapter 1

The Doctor watched as Amelia laughed and giggled while talking to Rory; one gentle hand resting on her stomach, which was developing a bit of a bump to it.

He grinned, thinking about the baby. Was it a boy or a girl? Amelia refused to let him check with the Sonic. He had tried to check the baby with the Sonic while she slept, but somehow she had woken up and batted his device away before he could get a proper reading on it.

Watching as the couple enjoyed themselves, he felt a slight pang of envy in his stomach. He had loved Amelia Pond, had ever since he'd met her. And the attraction had only grown.

_No, she wants Rory_. Yet as he continued to stare at her beautiful face with red hair cascading around it, he realized that he'd have to remind himself of Amelia and Rory's union a lot more often, lest he give in to his….desires.

His cheeks colored at the thought. He turned back to the TARDIS controls. "Ladies and gentleman-"

"Not plural, Doctor, singular."

He sighed, biting his lip as a small smile tugged at his lips. "I believe we have arrived at our destination."

The two got up. "Where is it, Doctor?" Rory asked.

He looked back, smirking. He hadn't informed either of his loved companions where he was taking them. All he had said was "somewhere special".

"Come and see." He jumped to the floor and went over to the door. His companions were beside him in a second.

Amelia reached for the door but he teasingly batted her hand away, giving her a wink. "Allow me, pregnant one."

She eyed him with a slightly confused yet amused look. He bit his lip, trying to push his thoughts about her away, then reached for the doors and threw them open.

"Welcome to America!"

He looked back at his companions. Their expressions were dull. Amelia looked up at him. "Are you kidding me?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Amelia had expected something more grandiose, like a foreign planet or something. Not plain, 21st century America.

She didn't wait to see the Doctor's expression as she turned on her heel and marched back up to the couch. Burying her head in her drawn up knees, she resisted the urge to cry.

Rory and the Doctor were talking in hushed tones. Probably talking about her stupid pregnancy hormones…

Amelia had never acted this way before. But neither had he ever disappointed her like this.

"She'll get over it, Doctor." Rory hesitated. "But isn't it a little….."

"Plain?"

"Yes, I mean for a vacation and all."

The Doctor looked over at Amy. Legs drawn up and head nestled inside. Was she crying?

"Doctor?"

"Yes?"

"It'll be alright." He went over to his wife and began consoling her. The Doctor turned back towards the open doors. The city they had been transported to was brimming with life. What wasn't exciting about this place?

It had to be pregnancy hormones.

The Doctor eventually shut the doors and went to the kitchen where Rory was, making some sandwiches for them all.

He still felt depressed over his decision in bringing in Ponds here. Rory had done his obvious best to try to make him feel better, but he was failing.

Despite Amelia's union to Rory, the Doctor still wanted to please her in every possible way that she would allow him to. It hurt him very much inside when he or his decisions didn't measure up to her expectations.

A utensil clattered to the floor. The Doctor slowly turned around, fearing what he would see.

A very red faced Amelia stood in the doorway. "I'm hungry."

"I m-made sandwiches…."

"I need something sweet."

Rory nodded. The Doctor could see his friend's hands trembling as he turned around to make something else for Amelia to eat. Amy had always been the dominant one.

"Doctor." Tears shimmered in her eyes but her teeth were grit. This very combination made him shudder. _She's pissed_.

"I want to go somewhere."

"W-Where to?"

"I don't know! Just someplace cool!" Tears ran down her face. "I don't like it here."

_You haven't even been outside yet._ He decided to keep his opinions to himself. No use arguing with Amelia Pond, especially during her pregnancy.

Her eyes flickered back over to Rory. "Hurry up."

She left the room.

Rory breathed a sigh of relief, then turned to the Doctor. "What the bloody _hell_ are we going to do for another seven or eight months?"

The Doctor shook his head. "Try to survive."

Amelia felt absolutely terrible for speaking to her boys the way she had, but she also felt an extreme amount of anger that needed to be released.

She resigned herself to her room, reading some books that the Doctor had left lying about. Good ol' fiction, never ceased to take her mind off her real-life predicaments.

Rory had suddenly been taken over by something and claimed he feared to go into his own bedroom to give Amy the treats. The Doctor was flabbergasted and while he hardly understood Rory, he did eventually give up and take the treats to Amy.

Rory stayed behind in the kitchen, gulping down a glass of water.

The Doctor got to the Ponds bedroom. Despite his hesitations, he knocked on the door.

No response.

He mentally debated for a few moments whether or not to just leave the tray at the door.

No, she'd probably open the door and accidentally kick it, then fly into a rage.

He opened the door and tip-toed into the room, then nearly dropped the plate at the sight before him.

Amelia had a book in one hand, moaning gently as her other hand moved about underneath her miniskirt.

Then she saw him.

Neither one of them said a word. The Doctor didn't know whether to embrace the feelings of arousal by seeing his Pond girl masturbate or to be completely embarrassed, put the tray on the floor, and leave the room.

Her lip quivered. She took the hand that was holding the book to clench the sheets. Was she nearing-

"Set it down and get out!"

He didn't need any prompting. Okay, maybe a little, as he rather enjoyed the sight of her doing some self-pleasuring.

On the other hand, she was an angry beast full of pregnancy hormones, and she wasn't holding that back.

He set it down and left the room.

Amelia had never felt more embarrassed in her life. She had forgotten about her request to Rory.

And now the Doctor had caught her in the most private of moments. She knew he would never forget the sight of it.

She fought back emotion. After yelling at him and seeing him leave the room in such a hurry, she broke down crying from sheer embarrassment.

The Doctor wasn't quite sure what to tell Rory. Rory would either be extremely jealous or very embarrassed of what the Doctor had accidentally stumbled upon. _Probably both_….

His hearts started thudding louder when Rory entered the TARDIS console room. "Did she like them?"

The Doctor bit his lip. Shouldn't a simple answer like "Yes, I think she will" satisfy him?

"Oh dear." He sat down on the couch. "Did she yell at you?"

"Yes." He tried not to look too distressed. After all, it was to be expected with her hormones and all. The yelling, that was.

Rory sighed. "It hasn't even been three months and already I've had enough of her hormones."

"What?"

The two men turned around in unison. Amelia stood there, face tear-streaked but otherwise looking quite angry.

"Do I need to repeat myself?"

"We umm…"

The Doctor put a hand out to silence Rory, but Amelia interjected. "Let him speak, Doctor. He is my husband."

_A Time Lord taking orders from a human._

_But she is Pond, after all_.

Rory quickly explained what they'd be talking about, or at least tried to. His explanations weren't believable in the slightest, and judging by Amelia's frown, she didn't believe him either.

"You two hate me."

"We don't-"

"Rory!" She glared at him. "I overheard everything. I can't believe that you _lied_ to me just now."

With that, she spun on her heel and was gone.

Rory and the Doctor looked at each other.

Finally the Doctor spoke. "Are you a bloody idiot?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Amelia was crying uncontrollably as she ran back to her room. She was mean, she was rude, and she had hurt the Doctor's feelings.

These pregnancy hormones were driving her mad.

She curled up on the bed, buried underneath the blankets. Her sobs were hardly dampened by them, though. No doubt that the TARDIS was documenting them. She did weird things like that.

Her pregnancy had been all fluffy and sweet at first. Rory had spoiled her no matter what. Always by her side.

Then the pregnancy hormones built up. Now she was an angry, out of control woman. She hated it and felt like she couldn't control herself.

When her cries softened, she thought back to her childhood. Not always happy, especially after the Doctor's visits. Her stories of the raggedy man were never believed by the adults in her life back then.

She skipped ahead to her and Rory's first years of being married. Fun and exciting for sure, both with the Doctor and in their personal life.

These happy thoughts made her drowsy. She soon closed her eyes and allowed herself to slip away.

~O~

Rory had somehow managed to doze off into a nap. Well, the Doctor had actually given him some sedatives, but Rory didn't know that.

Now the Doctor stood at the open doors of the TARDIS, peering out onto the place he thought that might cheer Amy up after the letdown in the 21st century.

Here was a future time, a time Amy could have probably never imagined.

He hoped she liked it.

~O~

Amelia vaguely heard the sound of quiet, hesitant knocking, then someone whispering her name.

It was the Doctor.

She snapped out of her sleep. He knocked again. It wasn't a dream.

"Come in."

The door swung open. "Amelia, come and see where I've taken us to!"

With that, he ran off. Excited as could be.

Her mind raced with possibilities as she quickly brushed her hair and headed out to the TARDIS doors.

"Welcome to America!" He turned and smirked at her. "_26__th__ century_."

~O~

The Doctor's hearts swelled at the sight of Amelia's face. She was obviously quite excited.

Before her was a city. A very advanced one, at that. It held at least twenty thousand people.

"Want to go outside?"

Rory stepped forward but Amelia brushed past him, still enamored with the sights around her. She was gaping.

When they all three stood outside, she turned around and squealed, then hugged the Doctor. "Ooh this is the best!"

The impromptu hug shocked both the Doctor and Rory, but he quickly shot Rory a thumbs up.

Rory mocked a "thank you God".

~O~

The town was all steel. Bright, shiny steel. Skyscrapers and little electric cars. She had never inhaled such sweet air. It almost smelled a little sterile, though.

"It's not exactly metal, it's just..."

She didn't care to listen. This world held such possibilities for a relaxing vacation and new experiences. And she was going to experience _all_ of it.

She turned around. "What do you think, Rory?"

"I…umm…it's great."

_He's shocked by my mood change._

She tried forcing a sympathetic smile and opened her mouth to give him an apology, but emotion held her back. Upset with herself, she turned back to face the Doctor.

"I'm taking you to see one of the ruling families. I think you'll like them."

~O~

The ruling family happened to be two very kind adults called Marek and Joan who had three children.

They were sitting in an ornate dining hall. None of the family ate, though, claiming that they were already full.

"So, what brings you all here?" Joan asked.

"Just passing through. I knew you wouldn't mind a visit."

Joan chuckled. "Of course not, Doctor. You're welcome anytime."

Amelia looked down at her plate. Mashed potatoes and green beans.

"Something wrong with your food, dear?"

She looked up. "Oh no, it's….it's okay."

"Just not your taste right now." She gave Amelia a knowing smile. "Can the servants get you anything else?"

She thought on this for a moment. Her stomach churned, giving its answer.

"No thank you."

Joan nodded, then looked at Rory. "So, Mr. Pond, how long have you two been married?

He hesitated. Joan laughed. "I'm just kidding, I know your sense of time can get a little skewed when you're travelling so much."

"You've travelled before, with the _Doctor_?" Amelia asked.

"Oh no dear, I just…know things."

Their eyes lingered on each other's for a moment before Joan turned her gaze over to the Doctor. "Your meal satisfying?"

He smiled and nodded, mouth full.

"Ah, I'm glad." She stood up and snapped her fingers. The servants scurried about and soon the dishes were cleared from the table.

"Now to our next order of business."

Guards rushed forward and yanked the three visitors from their seats. Joan just smiled at their gasps.

"What the hell….Joan is this a joke-"

"It's not, Doctor." Her kind smile faded, twisting into a sick grin. "You're now prisoners of the Rockefellers." She paused, taking all of them in. "We've waited a long time for you, Doctor."

"But Amelia's pregnant-"

"Don't worry, we won't stress her out…too much," she said, shooting a wink in Amelia's direction.

Sweat dripped down the Doctor's forehead. _This has got to be a joke._

Amelia was locked up inside a five foot by five foot cage with Rory. Hardly enough room for a single person.

Now the discomfort in her stomach was growing.

Rory had given up on consoling her with his words long ago. Now he just held her and stroked her hair.

"Rory?"

"Yes?"

"What do you think they want with this? I…I thought this was supposed to be a v-vacation."

He said nothing.

She cried, her outburst of emotion amplified by the small room. Her emotions were all over the place.

"What do they want with us?" She repeated the question over and over until her mind was too tired to process anything and retreated into sleep.

~O~

The Doctor was tied to a chair. Stripped of his Sonic Screwdriver and bowtie, he felt very uncomfortable and helpless. Exactly what they wanted.

By now he'd figured out that this was not some joke. Joan would've never gone this far.

She entered the room alone, wearing a long red dress with her short blonde hair bobbing up and down as she walked.

"So, Doctor. Let's get this over with now. I am going to harm you, _physically _and_ emotionally_ harm you. Do you understand this?"

"The Ponds have nothing to do with this."

"And that's where you're wrong, Doctor." She sat down in a chair near the fireplace, studying his face. "They are why you're here."

~O~

Time passed by and the Ponds were growing more and more uncomfortable. Their sweat was mingling and sticking to them both, creating a vile smell. Not to mention how cramped they were.

Rory had finally broken, proceeding to ask a few rhetorical questions about why they hadn't been let out of here yet. Amelia did nothing. She was in shock, maybe even in a bit of denial.

Footsteps in the hall outside their cell made Rory run his fingers up and down Amelia's back. She didn't move.

"We're taking the girl out first." The cell door opened. Two guards stood there, waiting.

Amelia got up without question. Her wrists were held by the guards, but she was not handcuffed.

She was taken into a small, white room. Joan sat in a chair, hands clasped in her lap.

"Hello, Amelia."

Not bothering to correct the woman's use of her name, she sat down. "What do you want?"

"You've known the Doctor for a long time-"

"I have so what does that have to do with you?"

Joan's smile was unnerving. The woman didn't even flinch at her retort.

"I see the hormones are flowing through you nicely."

She gritted her teeth. "Just tell me what you want."

Joan picked up a newspaper from beside her, then showed Amy the front cover.

_Mysterious Death of Rockefeller Baby_

Amelia's throat went dry. She knew instantly what Joan wanted.

"People took my first baby, I can't-"

"It's for the better of the people, Amelia."

"How can it be!" She stood up. Joan just looked at her, smile fading.

"They took Melody. I'm…I'm lucky to be able to be pregnant now."

"You can have a nurse job, so you can be near the child-"

"He/she's mine!" Tears ran down Amelia's face.

Joan snapped her fingers. The two guards came in and quietly escorted Amelia to a new cell. Bigger. Rory was inside.

She fell sobbing into his arms. The guards stood there without closing the cell door. "We must take him."

"Hold on." He turned to Amy. "What's wrong, what'd they do-"

Her lip quivered. "They want our child."

~O~

The Doctor woke up. Joan was gone.

Why had he passed out so quickly? He tried to remember what she had been talking about. But all of his memories were fuzzy.

A guard stepped into the room, carrying an AK-47.

"Come on, I would've thought guns would've become more sophisticated by now." The Doctor tried to grin but couldn't. After the guard didn't say anything, the Doctor spoke again. "Are you going to shoot me?"

"My orders are to guard you."

"_Guard_ me?" The Doctor was able to chuckle a bit. "Not much I can do without my Sonic, eh? Besides, she knows I'm not going anywhere without my bowtie…."

The guard said nothing.

The Doctor looked at the fireplace. What did Joan want, and why had she turned against him?

_I guess that's what I get for saving her life_.


End file.
